OBSESIÓN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: TAK a descubierto que Existe más de una forma de Torturar, Humillar, y sobre todo Ganar. (Avisos: ZATR, LEMON Explicido, Sadomasoquismo)


_**hola Lindos ^^ les traigo mi primer Lemon ZATR con SADOMASOQUISMO, para mi manera de pensar un Lemon Zatr terminaria de esa manera. Espero lo disfruten Amantes del Zatr**_

* * *

Cada rincón de la Base estaba lleno de fotos de Ella de pinturas y dibujos hechos cosas que se la recordaban, asustaba estar ahí, como era posible que el IRKEN mas orgulloso haya caído tan bajo, ese mas que Santuario parresia una prisión para sus ojos que se negaban a ver algo que no tuviera que ver con Ella, no entendía que era peor sino verla frente a El, oh sentir su gran Orgullo pisoteado mas bajo que el suelo, sentirse peor que un Esclavo, un Maldito Esclavo de Ella, pero tenia su consuelo sus cicatrices que sanaban lentamente, adoraba recordar como Ella se las hizo. Con una sonrisa desequilibrada y sintiendo los Grilletes en sus pies y manos, se incoo a ver ese Enfermizo Santuario y profundizo en sus resientes recuerdos.

* * *

ZIM estaba en su Base acababa de llegar de la Escuela, estaba preparando un brillante plan en su Laboratorio. GIR comía Taquitos en el suelo sin prestarle atención.

ZIM: ¡GIR!, ¡DEJA DE COMER ESA ASQUEROSA COMIDA!, ¡NECESITO ATENCION PARA ESPLICARTE MI MAS NUEVO PLAN, PARA CONQUISTAR ESTA ASQUEROSA BOLA DE TIERRA!

GIR: AMO mis Taquitos, ¡QUE RICOS!

ZIM: ¡ESCUCHAME GIR!, El Animal mas grande de la Tierra es la bestia, ¡BALLENA, ES ENORME GIR!, ¡ENORME!, y si atrapamos una y la Mutamo, ¡CRECERA EL DOBLE OH EL TRIPLE!, ¡LA TELETRASPORTAMOS A EL ESPACIO, AMENASAMOS A LOS SUCIOS HUMANOS QUE SE RINDAN ANTE "ZIM" OH SINO LA BESTIA BALLENA LOS APLASTARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

GIR seguía comiendo sus Taquitos ignorando a ZIM.

ZIM: ¡GIR!

GIR: AMO por que no tiene Novia?

ZIM: ¡QUE!

GIR: ¡QUE POR QUE NO TIENE NOVIA!

ZIM camino asi a el enfurecido.

ZIM: ¡QUE INSOLENCIA ES ESTA!, ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRLE A ZIM ALGO TAN REPLUSIVO COMO ESTO!

GIR: ¡NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA, NOVIA!

ZIM: ¡GIR, SOY UN IRKEN, NO REALIZAMOS UN RITUAL TAN REPLUSIVO COMO TENER "NOVIA"!

GIR miro a ZIM sonriéndole con la lengua salida, sin entender nada.

ZIM: las Novias son dolorosas, ¡TODAVIA RECUERDO A LA TONTA DE TAK!

GIR: ustedes se, ¡GUSTABAN!

ZIM: ¡MIENTES!, ¡NOS ODIAMOS!, Jah a un debe estar a la deriva en el espacio, ¡SE LO MERESE POR INTENTAR QUITARLE SU MISION A ZIM!

GIR: ¡VIVA!, se acabaron los Taquitos, ahora puedo ir a, ¡COMPRA MAS!

GIR salió del Laboratorio corriendo muy feliz levantando los bracitos. ZIM se quedo sonriendo con una enorme sonrisa de victoria.

ZIM: TAK tonta, hasta debes estar muerta, te lo mereces, ¡POR HABRETE METIDO CON ZIM, "Y YO SOY ZIM"! Digites que volverías, eso, ¡NUNCA PASARA, NUNCA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

En ese momento una enorme explosión destrozo la entrada del Laboratorio. ZIM grito asustado.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!,¡GIR!

Voltio a ver a los lados aterrado, vio a una sombra oscura bajar del techo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, El callo bruscamente a el suelo.

* * *

A las horas ZIM despertó, mirando a los lados, parresia estar en una casa abandonada en ruinas. intento moverse pero tenia Grilletes y Cadenas en pies y manos, sujetándolo a una pared.

ZIM: ¡QUE ES ESTO!, ¡QUIEN SE ATREVIO A SECUESTRA A EL PODEROSO ZIM!

Se percato que una figura oscura en la casa, caminaba despacio a si a El.

ZIM: ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN SECUESTRO A ZIM!, ¡NO TIENES LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO!, ¡LIBERAME!, ¡LIBERAME!, ¡LIBERAME OH SENTIRAS LA IRA DE ZIM!

TAK: ¡YA CALLATE ZIM!, ¡ODIO TUS GRITOS!

ZIM: TAK?

Si era TAK la IRKEN altanera que le había querido quitar su Misión, se acerco despacio a el con una mirada de profundo odio.

ZIM: ¡TAK!, ¡QUE ASES AQUI, TE VENSI, HAZ VUELTO A QUEER QUITARLE LA MISION A ZIM!

TAK: dije, ¡QUE TE CALLARAS!

TAK saco un "LATIGO" largo de su Pak y golpeo con el fuertemente a ZIM en el pecho. El dio un fuerte grito de dolor.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

TAK: ¡QUE TE CALLES!

Volvió a golpearlo con el Latigo, una y otra vez, cada vez mas fuerte.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡DUELE!

TAK: ¡TE ODIO ZIM!, ¡TE ODIO!

Los golpes eran tan fuerte con el Latigo que desgarraron la camisa de ZIM, rompiéndola por completo su pecho estaba sangrando y se movía agitado por su respiración agitada y cansada por los gritos.

ZIM: a,a,a,a,a,a,a,a.

TAK sonrió con cinismo a ver a ZIM así. Se acerco mas a El, Lamio cada centímetro de las heridas de su pecho agitado y sangrando, lo Lamio despacio como si lo probara antes de devorarlo. ZIM se aterraba mas, que era lo que asia TAK?

ZIM: TAK…que …ases?

Dijo en tono entre preocupado y aterrado.

TAK le sonrió de una manera siniestra y se quito un Guante mostrándole sus garras. ZIM temblaba.

ZIM: TAK…que bas… a…ser?

Los ojos de ZIM estaban aterrados. TAK puso sus garras sobre los labios de ZIM, le susuro de manera siniestra.

TAK: nada solo volví para acerté sufrí y averigüe que ahí mas de una forma.

Toco una de las antenas de ZIM con sus garras mas bien rosaba sus garras en la antena. ZIM temblaba mas pensando en que le haría TAK.

ZIM: TAK…libérame…o sino…

TAK: o sino que?

Tomo la otra antena de ZIM con su mano enguantada, comenzó acariciarla de arriba asia abajando despacio. Eso le hizo sentir una sensación extraña y placentera a ZIM, se mordió los labios por que esa caricia en su parte mas sensible lo hizo ronronear como Minino.

TAK aumento la caricia en la antena mas rápido, los ronroneos aumentaban. TAK cerro los ojos para disfruta mas esos sonidos que comenzaban hacer que su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón subía de temperatura, abrió los ojos y vio a ZIM sonrojado con los ojos cerrados sonriendo mordiéndose los labios, eso la enfureció.

TAK: ¡QUE ACASO LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO!

Dejo de acariciar la antena de ZIM con la mano enguantada y tomo la otra con su mano sin Guante introduciendo con rabia sus garras, asiéndola sangra. eso le provoco un inmenso dolor a ZIM, asiéndolo gritar mas que por el Latigo.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"LAS ANTENAS DE LOS IRKEN SON LA PARTE MAS SENCIBLE DE SU CUERPO PARA ACARISIAR OH TORTURAR"

TAK comenzó hacer la misma caricia en esa antena solo que introduciendo mas sus afiladas garras. ZIM no dejaba de gritar jamás había sentido un dolor tan horrible en su vida. TAK dejo la desangrada antena de ZIM y vio sus garras llenas de sangre, comenzó a chuparlas. ZIM le grito.

ZIM: ¡QUE ESTAS ENFERMA TAK!

TAK: Tu que crees ZIM?

Dijo sonriendole con maldad, lo Beso apasionadamente en los labios, robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba por los gritos. era un beso sin piedad cada vez mas profundo parresia que la lengua de TAK golpeaba a la de ZIM, lo que lo provoco a pelear, sin darse cuenta le estaba correspondiendo el beso; extraño ritual de compartir fluidos, pero se sentía tan placentero.

TAK ronpio el beso mordiéndole el labio inferior tan fuerte que lo hizo sangra. ZIM la miraba molesto por tanto dolor, intentando fingir que esa situación en vez de causarle terror como a el inicio comensaba a darle placer.

TAK lo volvió a besar sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de ZIM, eso hizo que le gustara mas que el primer Beso. ZIM sin entenderlo le correspondía igualmente de apasionado, olvidando que el también estaba probando el sabor de su propia sangre. Ella dejo de besarlo, eso le molesto.

TAK volvió a tomar la otra antena sana con su mano enguantada, la antena que lo hizo ronronear. los ojos de ZIM brillaron al pensar que volvetia asentir esa caricia tan placentera.

TAK se la metió a la boca acariciándola con la lengua. eso puso el doble de mal a ZIM, ronroneaba el doble de fuerte que antes, se sentía tan vulnerable. ZIM compenso a sentir como algo despertaba en El.

TAK se detuvo por que sintió que algo duro la rosaba. Se aparto de ZIM, miro sorprendida al ver un enorme bulto entre la entrepierna de ZIM.

El la vio pensativo por que TAK tenia esa expresión sorprendida?, compenso a percatarse que sentía una enorme presión entre su entrepierna, sin saber por que se compenso a sonrojar mas. TAK le sonrió con malasia a recordar algo que había averiguado y a parecer había logrado.

Se volvió acercar a ZIM y con sus garras desgarro su pantalón dejándolo solo con las Botas y los Guantes, roso sus piernas desnudas con sus garras asiéndole profundos rasguños, sangrándole un poco.

ZIM solo cerraba los ojos ese tipo de dolor ya le parresia placentero. TAK se incoo para observar ese organo entre la entrepierna de ZIM, era extraño, largo, parecido a los dedos humanos pero mas grueso y largo, se miraba muy duro como conteniendo algo; lo toco con la mano enguantada. un mero rose hizo jadiar a ZIM, eso le divertido, comenso a frotarlo con su mano enguantada. ZIM jadiaba mas su respiración era mas agitada. TAK lo froto mas rápido sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar, sin pensarlo lo metió en su boca. ZIM se entremecio como jamás gritando.

ZIM: ¡TAK!

Ella selo saco de la boca, se paro molesta, le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

TAK: ¡CALLATE ZIM!, Tu irritante voz no me arruinara esto.

Se volvio a hincar e introdujo de nuevo ese organo en su boca, comenzó hacer lo mismo que con la antena, lo acariciaba con su lengua tipo serviente, comenzó a succionarlo, moviendo su cabeza asia atrás y asia adelante. La sensación de ese organo en su boca la comenzaba a volver loca de placer.

ZIM sentía entre una mezcla de tortura y placer, TAK era muy brusca con su parte que parresia tener mas sensibilidad que sus antenas, sentía sus mejías arder de sonrojadas y la presión entre su entrepierna aumentaba.

ZIM: ahyyy,,, TAK,,, TAK,,, oh,,, TAK,,, ahyyy,,, TAK,,,

Decía una y otra vez entre jadeos. TAK seguía succionandolo cada vez mas rápido, oír su nombre una y otra vez dicho por ZIM con dificulta ente jadeos le provocaba una sensación que Nunca había sentido, como era que había averiguado que se llamaba?, así era "EXITACION", se sentía excitada lista para lo que venia, sabia que ZIM ya estaba completamente dominado por su boca que estaba adueñada de su órgano mas sensible.

De repente ZIM sintió que esa presión en su entrepierna necesitaba liberarse, sentia que una corriente eléctrica salía de su cuerpo viniéndose por completo en la boca de TAK. Ella sintió que un fluido viscoso se descargaba en su boca a pesar de ser nueva la experiencia, no hizo así atrás su cabeza si no que trago ese fluido que tenia un indescriptible sabor, incluso mejor que la sangre que lamio del pecho de ZIM.

TAK se levanto para para respirar un segundo y vio el estado de ZIM, respiraba con dificulta, jadiando, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, estaba completamente sometido con esos Grilletes en pies y manos que lo sujetaban a la pared. TAK se acerco y toco el sangrante pecho de ZIM roso sobre sus heridas sus filosas garras, sabia que seria difícil que cicatrizaran. ZIM con dificulta con respiración cansada le dijo.

ZIM: a… eso… haz… vuelto… TAK … a … torturarme?

TAK apego su cuerpo a el de ZIM, beso su cuello, susurrandole en todo perverso mientras le Besaba el cuello.

TAK: sabes ZIM ahí mas de una manera para torturar, denigra, y sobre todo ganar.

ZIM cerro los ojos sonrojado por sentir el cuerpo de TAK sobre el suyo. TAK continuo besando cada centímetro de ese delgado cuello, ZIM podía ser un Tarado pero su piel verde sabia tan bien. Dejo de besar el cuello y comenzó a chuparlo, su mano enguantada busco de nuevo la antena que no estaba lastimada la acaricio posesivamente como ordenándole que volviera a estimular esos excitantes ronroneos. ZIM se sonrojo sintiendo sus mejías arder mas que antes mientras ronroneaba involuntariamente por esa posesiva caricia.

TAK susiono una parte del cuello dejándole una marca, le dio un fuerte aruñazo a la otra parte del cuello mas que caricia parresia una marca en un lugar visible para aclarar su propiedad.

ZIM dio un medio grito mas que de dolor era de excitación y placer entre los ronroneos, su cuello comenzó a sangra por el aruñazo de las filosas garras de TAK, los ojos de ZIM estaban medio cerrados disfrutando de la caricia en la antena sana que le provocaba ronronear y deciar que algo mas fuerte pasara.

TAK se aparto un poco de ZIM para que El la pudiera ver de pies a cabeza, comenzó a quitarse despacio su uniforme, primero sus Botas. ZIM la miraba curioso hasta donde llegaría TAK?

Luego se quito despacio su larga Blusa morada. los ojos de ZIM se abrieron como platos y su sonrojo aumento sus antenas se pararon poniéndose firmes. luego TAK se quito el pantalón pegado muy lentamente, quedando solo con el Guante de su mano enguantada.

ZIM se concentro impactado en cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo de esa hembra IRKEN jamás había visto a una hembra desnuda de ninguna especie, el cuerpo de TAK semiraba tan perfecto que comenzó a maldecir esos Grilletes que lo sujetaban a la pared, quería tocarla con sus manos y descubrí si esa piel era tan suave como se miraba.

TAK le sonreía de una manera lujuriosa por ver lo atontado que tenia a ZIM viendo su cuerpo desnudo. Se acerco despacio a el sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, roso despacio su cuerpo desnudo a el de ZIM que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

ZIM pudo sentir esa suave piel rosando la lastimada suya, la sensación del rose de sus pieles fue tan fuerte que hizo despertar de nuevo la presión dura en su entrepierna. TAK a recostó por completo su cuerpo sobre el de ZIM sujetado a la pared, abrió sus piernas, se mantuvo en pie con una pierna y con la otra rodio a ZIM por la cadera, comenzó a penetrarse a ella misma asiendo presión en su entrada bajo el vientre en ese organo duro de ZIM logrando que entrara en ella.

TAK: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

TAK dio un pequeño grito de dolor a sentir que algo en su entrada bajo su vientre comenzaba a romperse y sangra.

ZIM: Ah,,,,,,ah,,,,,,TAK.

Dijo ZIM entre jadeos por esa sensación tan placentera de su órgano entre su entrepierna siendo presionado por la entrada bajo el vientre de TAK, era tan estrecha y placentera para ZIM.

A pesar del dolor que TAK sentía movió fuertemente sus caderas apegando mas su cuerpo a el de ZIM asiendo penetrar ese organo duro por completo dentro de Ella.

ZIM tenia sus ojos medio abiertos y su rostro mucho mas sonrojado, sabia que debía hacer algo para aumentar esa sensación de placer pero que?. TAK se acomodo sintiendo como la entrada bajo su vientre sangraba, se apego mas a ZIM y lo abrazo poniendo su mano que mostraba sus garras en la espalda de ZIM, mientras tomaba la antena sana con la mano enguantada, lo miro con cinismo.

TAK: ZIM espero que no seas tan inútil como te vez.

ZIM la vio sin entender que le quiso decir. TAK comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de ZIM, mientras comenzaba a gemir y acariciar la antena con su mano enguantada e introduciendo sus garras en la espalda de ZIM ya que lo abrazaba.

ZIM se dejo llevar por esos nuevos instintos que nacían en el, movió bruscamente sus caderas a el mismo ritmo que las de TAK, no podía dejar de ronronear y jadiar. TAK comenzaba a pujar y gritar, no gritos de dolor sino de puro placer completo. ZIM comenzó a envestirla cada vez mas fuerte mas violento ya había entendido el juego de la tortura, sintiendo su espalda sangra aceptaba estar sometido ante TAK.

La sensación de las garras introduciéndose en su cuerpo lo excitaban mas. TAK movió mas salvajemente sus caderas, introduciendo mas sus garras en la sangrante espalda de ZIM abrazándolo mas a ella, sus gritos de placer aumentaban mas igual que las salvajes envestidas de ZIM. para El la sensación de entrar cada vez mas a el cerrado cuerpo de TAK era indescriptible. TAK gritaba mas moviendo sus caderas, había olvidado el dolor del comienzo por tanto placer junto.

ZIM: ¡Oh,,,,,,, TAK,,,,,,TAK,,,,, TAK!

Decía una y otra vez entre jadeos y ronroneos.

TAK: ah,,,,,,, ah,,,,,,,ZIM,,,,ahy…,,jamas,,,,,,seras,,„ el,,„ ahyyy,,,, el,,„mismo„„de ,,„ahh,,, ahhh,,,,, de,,,, antes.

TAK abrazo mas a ZIM sintiendo que algo fuerte venia dentro de Ella apunto de salir, acerco rápido la antena de ZIM a su boca y la mordió fuertemente asiéndola sangra.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Fue un grito de dolor con placer y excitación. La envistió mas salvajemente que antes, sentía que explotaría con tanto calor en su cuerpo. TAK introdujo mas sus garras en la sangrienta espalda de ZIM aferrándose a El, ya que algo dentro de su cuerpo salió por completo en una sensación de elipsis, llego a el Orgasmo a el mismo tiempo que ZIM daba una fuerte y salvaje envestida, volviendo a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica salir de su cuerpo. Si era un orgasmos que ambos sintieron a el mismo tiempo.

ZIM termino dentro de Ella, y Ella se binó a la misma vez. TAK callo sobre el cuerpo de ZIM sintiendo un enorme cansancio al respirar. ZIM se encontraba igual susurrando.

ZIM: TAK,,,,, TAK,,,,, TAK,,,,,TAK,,,,, TAK.

TAK se acurruco en el pecho de ZIM topado a la pared mas bien sujetado, la femina sonreía con satisfacción y victoria. Después de recuperar el aliento se separo de ZIM, tomo su ropa y lo voltio a ver con sonrisa Altanera y Victoria.

TAK: perdiste ZIM mi Venganza esta hecha.

ZIM: Que?

ZIM la miro confundido sin entender nada. TAK se rio como demente y golpio con una de las extremidades de su pak la cabeza de ZIM dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

ZIM despertó en su Base con su uniforme desgarrado casi completamente roto, con sus heridas grabes a un tenia los Grilletes en pies y manos pero no estaba sujetos a nada. Vio que tenia una Nota sobre El, era una pequeña Nota con una Foto de TAK, decía.

* * *

NOTA: bien ZIM no eras tan inútil como pareces, y oír tus cobradles gritos de terror fue divertido y torturarte, sobretodo probar tu Sangre y de paso darte el mayor placer de tu vida. Se que jamás volverás a ser el mismo de antes, por que ya tienes mi marca y tendrás que vivir sin jamás volver aprobar lo de hoy. Esa es mi Venganza, ahora solo eres como un Zombi con hambre de mi. Te odia y solo uso "TAK".

* * *

ZIM se aterro y apretó con fuerzas la Nota.

ZIM: ¡QUE ES ESTO!, ¡SOLO USO!, ¡ JAMAS VOLVERE A PROVAR!, ¡ JAMAS!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,¡TAKKKKKKKK!

GIR corrió donde El.

GIR: AMO esta, ¡SANGRANDO POR TODAS PARTES!

ZIM: ¡NO IMPORTA GIR!, ¡DEBO ENCONTRA A TAK!

Corrió a su Nave y la encontró completamente destrozada, TAK dejo uno de sus Guantes enzima de los destrozos. ZIM lo tomo y callo de rodillas, llorando desesperado.

ZIM: ¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡ASI NUNCA PODRE ENCONTRATE, TAK!, ¡VUELVE A ZIM!, ¡TAK!

ZIM lloro mas abrazando el Guante.

ZIM: ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡TAK!

En su vida jamás había sentido ni sabido de ese tipo de emociones, pero la estaba viviendo de una manera enfermiza se había Enamorado de su agresora.

ZIM: ¡TE AMOOOOOOO TAK!

* * *

Pasaron los días, la parte de la Base se auto reparaba muy lentamente. ZIM había sacado muchas copias de la foto que le dejo TAK, hizo un Enfermizo Santuario en todas las paredes de la Base, a un llevaba los Grilletes en pies y manos al igual que el uniforme desgarrado puesto, para no olvidar la sensación de estar sometido a la Pared y TAK apegando su cuerpo sobre El. Ni siquiera se preocupo por sanar sus heridas en todo su cuerpo, por que quería conservarla el mayor tiempo posible, ya no salía de la Base, ya no le importaba su Misión, ya no se reportaba con los ALTOS. solo pasaba día y noche viendo ese Enfermizo Santuario, recordando cada segundo de ese estasis, pensando en TAK.

"EN ESA PLACENTERA Y DOLOROSA TORTURA"

ZIM: TAK…quire a ZIM… ZIM Ama a TAK… TAK Ama a ZIM… TAK quiere a ZIM.

Decía día y noche con expresión desequilibrada, sintiendo como eso ya pasaba de una Obsesión. ZIM había quedado dependiente a TAK sin cordura alguna, tenia Obsesión por la tortura, Obsesión por la excitación, Obsesión por todo lo que TAK le hizo vivir en esa casa en ruinas abandonada, Obsesión por TAK, una Enfermiza Obsesión.

**(FIN)**

* * *

**_pobre ZIM ahora debera ir a el Psicologo XD bueno espero les haya gustado a los Amantes del ZATR. este Fic tiene secuela ya lista ^^ se llamara "MALDITO ESCLAVO" esten pendiente, saludos lindos._**

**_Nos vemos/Leemos Lindos._**


End file.
